Will to Survive
by Swiftstar93
Summary: a island story based on the warrior series this is my first fanfic and I hope you will read and review i would love some input REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW! please.
1. Charecters

By: Swiftstar

Clans and Their Members

Water:

Leader: Shadowmoon

Medicine Cat: Spottedfur

Deputy: Brighteyes

Warriors:

Wildnose

Spottedstorm

Hawkeyes

Bramblestorm

Twilightstar

Riverflame

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw

Sandpaw

Icepaw

Queens:

Spottedear kit: Dawnkit

Redflame kit: Sunkit

Elders:

Longleg

Fire:

Leader: Mossmoon

Medicine Cat: Rainnose

Deputy: Fireshadow

Warriors:

Fireflower

Blueflower

Redlegs

Runningstar

Mousepelt

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw

Lionpaw

Thornpaw

Queens:

Warmheart Kits: Fernkit, Blackkit

Elders: Mudstripe

Air:

Leader: Darkmoon

Medicine Cat: Redfur

Deputy: Oaktail

Warriors:

Loudstump

Leopardshadow

Rippedmask

Lostface

Oneye

Clawstripe

Apprentices:

Leafpaw

Queens:

Windflower kit: Seakit

Elders:

Lostheart

Earth:

Leader: Bloodmoon

Medicine Cat: Flowereyes

Deputy: Darkstripe

Warriors:

Rockleg

Scarface

Lazyfoot

Losttail

Deathbringer

Apprentices

Dirtpaw

Brownpaw

Queens:

None

Elders:

None


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Riverflame and I am of the Water Clan. My deceased father's family has been of the Water Clan since the dawn of time. They named me River_flame_ after my Mother whom was born in Fire Clan. My Mother was born in the Fire Clan but came to Water Clan when she met my Father. She misses her old clan sometimes but she is glad she came to Water Clan. On the day she became part of the Water Clan my Mother, Redflame, had to swim across a river, she beat the best of Water Clan so she is now our Champion Swimmer. Luckily for my Mom the Fire and Water Clans have always had close ties so she sees her family a lot.

I have been Riverflame only since sun-high this day. I will become a full warrior after my half moon on Warrior Island.

The Air Clan along with the help of Earth Clan often disobey the laws set down by Moon Clan and hunt on another Clan's territory. Our warriors soon drive them out though we do sometimes find it harder to find food and the other clans are fat.

The Clans do not always get along occasionally the clans will have a war. Another war is coming for the reason that I have two clans in my blood they say I'm the only hope!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They are naturally wrong. I'm a young cat barely 8 moons. I'm not ready to end a war! The only cat I see fit for the job is my leader, Shadowmoon.

The leader of our Clan is Shadowmoon. "Shadow because she hunts like a shadow, quick, fast, and she keeps to her prey, like a shadow. "Moon" because all Clan leaders are rewarded with this name. She is a great and kind leader and all love her.

My friends, Wildnose and Spottedstorm will go with me on our to past Moonmouth to Warrior Island to become true warriors.

We must travel over the Holy Hills and Sand Bridge to get to Warrior Island. There we are going to stay for half a moon in peace in order to get our names at the fullest. Tonight we will begin our journey, when we come home someday we will get apprentices of our own.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Ah, Riverflame, come here." meowed Spottedfur a beautiful tortishell cat.

"Yes?" I purred

"Come take these herbs. They are for you and your friends to use on your journey."

"Sure! Spottedstorm! Wildnose! Come Here!"

"A. and B. the C. of D., you don't have to yell so loud! We're not deaf voles you know!" Spottedstorm spat

" Sorry" I said with little feeling, I was used to Spottedstorm's venom, "These are for the trip eat them."

"O.K." Wildnose dug in with a purr

"Well alright" Spottedfur sighed "Tastes like vole dung!" hissed Spottedfur

"And you would know this how?" retorted Wildnose

"Come on I'll race you to Holy Hills!" I purred 

"Not so fast, young ones" Shadowmoon stopped us as we just picked up speed

"Yes?" we asked while bowing our heads respectfully to our leader

"More apprentices are becoming warriors today wait for them."

"Sure!" I exclaimed, "How?"

"You will see soon enough." Purred Shadowmoon "All old enough to catch your own prey gather round high rock."

I looked below her and there stood two apprentices sitting tall and proud…

"Ahh Swiftpaw and Icepaw will be joining us on our trip" I purred to my friends

"Icepaw and Swiftpaw have shown great courage in training. Today when they saw the earth clan warrior, Oneeye on our territory they fought her and won! Therefore they will be traveling to Warrior Island to become warriors along with the others."

At this I fazed our and fainted. I was running with Swiftpaw on my right and Wildnose on my left. We stopped, Swiftpaw turned to me and said, and "My name is Swiftstar, my friend's Iceheart."

I blinked and she was gone, I turned to my left I was alone suddenly I stopped and a gentle voice said, " War is a horrible thing. But for peace war must take place. But only goodness, kindness and love can end war. Listen…

Fire and Water

Play together

In Harmony

This alone can save our clans

I looked up and there was Spottedfur, "Spottedfur?" I asked

She purred, " No, Spottedleaf, goodbye."

I woke up.

"Riverflame! Riverflame! Wake up! Don't leave!"

I looked around me the clan was gathered in a circle around me, "What?"

"You fainted!" meowed Spottedstorm, "Come on lets get going or we will never reach Warrior Island!"

"Okay! I'll race you out to Holy Hills!" with that I got up and stretched then got ready for the start the other clan members having already dispersed Spottedfur started us,

"On your mark, get set go!"

The five of us whipped through the grass, Swiftstar running faster than any cat I'd ever seen. She was soon far ahead of us.

"Wait up!" we all cried to her when we had dove into the river surrounding our camp. Swiftstar stopped and scoffed, " Pfhh slow mice!"

"We'll walk the rest of the way!" I said firmly


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Look there's Moonmouth!" exclaimed Iceheart

"Only a little farther!" cried Swiftstar as she raced ahead "Ah fur ball! The land bridge is under water!"

When we had caught up we saw that this was true.

"Oh!" I exclaimed "You silly fur balls it's high water! We can cross now or we can cross later and get wet!"

"We are Water Clan it should not matter if we get our paws wet! Come on I'll race you across!" Swiftstar yelled over her shoulder as she raced across the bridge "Ha you guys are so slow, Faster!" she sped across and was halfway across before we stepped on the bridge.

"Swiftstar! Watch out!" cried Iceheart

"What?" she asked right before a muscular tom rammed her in the side and she flew into the water

I lept into the water and swam with all that was my muscles when I had reached them I started fighting the cat

"Stop! Peace! Mercy I'm just the cat whom is condemned to be the one who keeps peace on the island!" the tom said

"Why did you attack Swiftstar then? I asked

" It's the law Water Clan cats have to swim the rest of the way."

"What!"

"Swim, You have to swim the rest of the way. It proves that you are who you say you are

"Oh." I sighed, "Well come on let's swim."

I slowly plunged into the cold ocean around the land bridge. We leapt up onto dry land and shook ourselves dry.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I smell the rest of the clans!" growled Iceheart

"Silly all new warriors come here to become full warriors! Might as well go meet them. Lets go they are this way."

An Earth Clan cat jumped out of a tree and blocked our path, "Dirty fur balls! Go away! This is my Island!" hissed the big tom with strong front legs

"Hey we are supposed to live here in peace!" exclaimed Wildnose when she had said this he looked down but stalked off muttering darkly

"Don't mind Rockleg." A slim lean Fire Clan she cat said as she weaved out of a bush

"Hello!" I purred, "Our names are Spottedstorm, my best friend, Wildnose, Swiftstar and Iceheart. My name is…"

"I know Riverflame. All those in Fire Clan know of you and your family and their love may your father rest in peace. My name is Fireflower, I'm here alone as of now and I've been here one day…" she didn't finish her rapid dialect Spottedstorm cut here short,

"Ooh talkative aren't we? Wait don't answer I want to find prey before sunset."

"Oh be quite you stupid fur ball!" Wildnose hissed turning to Fireflower she purred in a happier tone, "Don't worry he really is quit sweet, it just takes a while, a long while."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey lets go eat!" exclaimed Fireflower "I'm hungry all the time you know!"

"Alright, alright we'll hunt!" hissed Iceheart because the new cat to our group was really annoying.

"The best place to fish is the creek, birds and squirrels are in the forest, and mice in the hills. I'm going for rabbits so I'll go to the small plateaus. Bye!"

"We'll wait for you by the stream." Swiftstar called at the retreating figure, "I like her what about you four?"

"Well she's alright." Iceheart mumbled

"To chatty for me!" Spottedstorm spat

"Well honestly polkadotstorm! She is funny and sweet!" meowed Wildnose

"Well I think she's okay, yeah she's extremely hyper but I bet she'll be a really good ally" I muttered

"Let's go hunt too." Purred Wildnose

"Wait." I meowed, "let's split up, Wildnose, Spottedstorm where do you want to hunt?"

"Let's go to the hills Spottedstorm!"

"Well alright" and they left

"All right that leaves us three you two go hunt in the forest and meet me at the pond near sundown, I'll be hunting in the creek." With that I left before they could say a word.


End file.
